


Summer Night

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Picture Prompt.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Summer Picture Prompt.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

After two days of fruitless attempts to persuade Severus to enjoy the golden sand and crystal blue water just beyond their holiday villa, Harry decided to try a different tack.

“What exactly are you—“

“Relax,” he whispered in Severus’ ear, tying the blindfold firmly before taking his hand.

The sand, so hot by day, was deliciously cool between his bare toes as he led Severus across the deserted moonlit beach to the ocean. Severus stiffened as his feet met water, soaking the bottom of his cotton trousers.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Do you trust me?”

~~~

“…I do.”

Harry led him deeper into the water, still warm from the sun’s rays. When it had reached their waists, Harry stopped and, with a whispered word, banished Severus’ clothing along with the blindfold. He pressed close, allowing Severus to feel every inch of his own naked skin above and below the waves, and captured his lips.

The push and pull of the ocean echoed their lovemaking, the moon bathing them in soft silver as they anchored themselves to each other and found release.

“Do you like the ocean now?” Harry asked afterwards, still breathless.

“It has some merit.”


End file.
